1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection setting device and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a connection setting device and a method for setting a connection between a household appliance and a mobile device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the existing household electrical appliances have corresponding infrared remote controllers for users to remotely control the home appliances within a certain range conveniently, but the arising problem is that the infrared remote controller can only be operated within a limited range of remote controls, especially when the user is outside, the user can not remotely control the home appliances in the house. To solve the above-mentioned problem, the following provides a kind of conventional remote control system that can remotely control the home appliances in the house in a long-distance remote control mode.
Please refer to FIG. 1, the conventional remote control system comprises a WiFi module 14 electrically connected to a household appliance 11, a communication unit 15 connected to an Internet 12 and the WiFi module 14, a server 16 connected to the Internet 12 and a mobile device 13 connected to the Internet 12. Before using the remote control system, a user must use a terminal (the terminal can also be the mobile device 13) connected to the server 16 via the Internet 12, and a connection setting process (can also be called as a login program) between the household appliance 11 and the mobile device 13 can be completed through executing a application program provided by the server 16. In the connection setting process, the user must manually start the WiFi module 14 and input a unique identity data of the WiFi module 14 and an identity code of the mobile device 13 to the terminal one by one, and the unique identity data and the identity code are transmitted to the server 16 via the terminal. Next, the server 16 stores the unique identity data of the WiFi module 14 and the identity code of the mobile device 13 as a pairing information related to the mobile device 13 and the WiFi module 14. When using the remote control system, the server 16 determines whether to respond to a control request from the Internet 12 according to the stored pairing information, wherein the control request comprises an identity code and a control signal. More specifically, when there is a match between the control request and the pairing information, the server 16 transmits the control signal to the communication unit 15 via the Internet 12, and then the communication unit 15 transmits the control signal to the WiFi module 14 through a WiFi communication. Therefore, the household appliance 11 can execute the corresponding operation according to the control signal received by the WiFi module 14 to achieve the purpose of remote controls.
However, the WiFi module 14 is usually configured on the household appliance 11, such as high-hanging air conditioners or lamps. Under this condition, during the connection setting process, the user often needs to climb up and down to start the WiFi module 14 located at the high position; therefore, it is not only inconvenient but also very dangerous. Besides, when manually inputting the unique identity data, it is likely to have artificial input errors.
Therefore, how to improve the above-mentioned disadvantages became the issue to be further discussed of the present invention.